Ma prisonnière
by sanega-nesaga
Summary: Sasuke est parti chez Orochimaru et celui-ci pour faire plaisir à son disciple, enlève des femmes qui montrent leurs talent à l'Uchiwa et pour satisfaire ses envies, mais une retiendra son attention


Titre : ma prisonnière

Autatrice : bon vous le savez moi nesaga et un peu sanega

Sanega : enfin heureusement que je suis là tout de même

Nesaga: ouais bin c'est bon n'en fait pas trop

Sanega: mais ce n'est qu'un début

Nesaga: hum oui on verra

Sanega:…

Disclamer : nesaga : je l'ai suppliait à genoux mais il n'a pas voulu me l'ai donné

Sanega ricanent : tu m'étonne il ne voulait pas que tu massacres ses personnage avec ton esprit à l'eau de rose

* * *

« Orochimaru-sama j'ai les femmes que vous désiriez »

« Très bon travail Kabuto »

« Vous désirez autres choses Orochimaru-sama »

« Va me chercher Sasuke-kun »

« Très biens Orochimaru-sama »

« J 'espère que les femmes vont plaire a Sasuke-kun au moins il serait de meilleure humeur et beaucoup moins insolant »

« Que me voulait-vous Orochimaru ? »

« Les femmes sont arrivés Sasuke-kun »

« Hn ?! J'espère qu'elles en valent le coup et que vous ne m'avez pas déranger pour rien »

« Sasuke-kun ne soyez pas si insolent avec Orochimaru-sama ! »

« Laisse-le Kabuto et fais entrez les femmes »

« Très bien Orochimaru-sama »

Il claqua des doigts et des hommes entrèrent portant des femmes dans leurs bras ils les posèrent sur le sol elle était toutes inconscientes, Sasuke les détailla toutes, les une après les autres, éliminant celle qui ne lui plaisait pas, il en garda 5, les autres serais ramener dans leurs villages pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur eux et leurs activité. Les autres femmes furent emmenées dans une prison ou elles furent enchainées.

« Alors Sasuke-kun ? Ses femmes te plaisent-elles ? »

« J'attends de voir la suite »

« Kabuto tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »

« Oui Orochimaru sama »

Kabuto se retira alors et s'engouffra dans un long couloir ou ne trainais pour éclairer la pièce que quelques bougies accroché aux murs donnant une lumière tamisée, les murs étaient d'un ton gris terre d'ombre où on pouvant distinguer des motifs taillés de manières complexes et ordonnées.

Dans ses murs étaient encastrés des portes en bois de couleurs brunes terre. Après avoir marché dans ses dédale qui paraissait interminables, il se dirigea vers l'une d'elles, l'ouvrit et déboucha sur un escalier dont ont ne distinguer pas le bout et qui s'enfonçait profondément dans la terre comme un tunnel menant dans un endroit laissant présager les pires souffrances, il sourit un instant puis repris sa marche dans ce long escalier.

Il sut qu'il était arrivé a destination quand l'odeur des lieux vint lui charger les narines puis ils arriva à la fin de cette escalier et pu voir un couloir avec à droite et à gauches des prisons avec soit des cadavres, des cobayes, des prisonniers il continua son chemin en souriant puis quand il entendi des voix son visage redevint inexpressif et il arriva dans la prison ou était emprisonné les femmes amenées plutôt suivi de plusieurs hommes qui les regardaient comme des objets dont il pourrait se servir pour satisfaire leurs envies.

« Arrêter de les regarder de cette manière elles sont pour Sasuke-kun »

Les hommes sachant ce qu'ils les attendaient s'ils venaient à défier le medic-nin, alors ils stoppèrent et se tinrent à carreaux.

« Habiller-les, préparez les et...droguer-les »

Les hommes ramenèrent différents tissus de différentes matières et couleurs celons l'apparence de la femme dont ils s'occupérent, ils les habillèrent et allèrent chercher la drogue lorsque des cris se firent entendre et des bruits de lutte. Kabuto arriva sur les lieux et vis une des femmes venir sur lui et des hommes arriver derrière elle pour l'attraper et la maintenir.

« Lâchez-moi !!! Je vous interdis de me toucher qui êtes-vous ? Qu'es que vous me voulez? »

Kabuto sourit et fit quelques signes puis toucha la femme qui se retrouva paralysé, puis elle parla même si ce n'était que dans un souffle, un murmure

« Que m'avait vous fait ? Qu'es que vous me voulezt ? Qu'allais vous faire de moi ? »

Il sourit, caressa le visage de la femme, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle se débattait, puis Kabuto sourit sadiquement

« Tu seras drogué et tu nous montreras tes talents »

Il se rapprocha de son visage et lui murmura toute en la déshabillant du regard et un sourire remplis de sous-entendus

« Je pense que Sasuke-kun vas t-apprécier »

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire »

Puis il se mit à rire.

« Que penses-tu pouvoir faire ? Tu n'arrives même pas à parler, tu ne peux même pas me blesser qu'espères-tu ? De plus Sasuke-kun et un ninja déserteur et c'est un Uchiwa »

Il lui pris le menton entre ses deux doigts et remonta son visage pour qu'il soit en face du sien.

« Je trouverais un moyen, je m'enfuirais »

« Oh, mais tu partiras si Sasuke-kun ne te choisis pas ou quand il se sera lassé de toi après avoir fait tout ce qu'il désirait de toi »

« Il ne me fera rien je ne le laisserais pas faire »

Puis ils enfoncèrent une aiguille dans le bras et lui injectèrent un produit qui lui fit perdre toutes notions de ce qu'elle était et faisait

« Celle-ci passeras en dernière, préparez-les et amenés-les »

« Très bien Kabuto-san »

Puis il monta les marches menant à l'étage, longea les longs couloirs et arriva dans la salle principale où il trouva Orochimaru assit sur son 'trône' et Sasuke assit à ses cotés les yeux fermés patientant

« C'est terminer Orochimaru-sama les femmes sont prêtes »

« Très bien Kabuto »

« Cependant, Orochimaru-sama... »

« Qui' y a-t-il Kabuto? »

A ce moment Sasuke prêta un peu plus oreilles à ce qui se disait

« Une des femmes c'est réveillé alors que vos hommes l'habiller »

Orochimaru sourit de manière amusé tout comme Sasuke

« J'ai du intervenir et la paralyser, elle a beaucoup de caractère de ce que j'ai pu constater et je suis sûr qu'elle plaira à Sasuke-kun »

« Cela s'annonce intéressant »

Sasuke sourit, enfin un peu de distraction

Puis les femmes entrèrent une par une montrant leur savoirs faire et satisferait si elles étaient choisis les envies de l'Uchiwa puis la dernière femme entra escorter par 4 gardes Sasuke sourit /une forte tête/ puis elle s'avança. Elle possédait de longs cheveux ébène /de la même longueur que ceux du Huyga/ elle portait un kimono en soie blanc avec une ceinture bleu nuit soulevant une poitrine avantageuse, une taille gracile, des jambes fines qu'il imaginais douce et sensibles aux baiser, le kimono laissait paraître une de ses cuisses elle avait la peau blanche comme la sienne, des talons affinant sa taille la grandissant, la rendant plus majestueuse, plus imposante puis il remonta passant par ses lèvres fines et rosées un nez fins et des yeux bleus vides ou plutôt embrumé, puis Orochimaru déclara :

« Très bien montre nous ce que tu sais faire, distrait nous »

Puis elle ferma les yeux, respirant calmement puis elle sourit, se mit en position et une mélodie se fit entendre, remplissant la salle d'un doux son, mais qui était cependant rythmé, la musique devint alors plus net, elle montait à la tête et on ne pouvait qu'écouter, la dégustait et attendre la suite.

Envoutante

Puis ses bras et son corps se mirent à bouger pour onduler en suivant les ondes musicales dans une synchronisation parfaite avec la musique, comme une plume volant au gré du vent, se laissant portés par lui comme elles se laissent porter par la musique.

Gracieuse

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrir avec une lueur envoutante, ses yeux bleus prirent vie et dévoilèrent toute leurs beautés, rassemblant toutes les nuances de bleu possible au monde, les lumières dessinant des ombres dans son regard la rendant insaisissables.

Mystérieuse

Et sa voix s'éleva en accord avec la mélodie jouée, douce et pleines d'assurances cherchant à séduire, jouant sur ses lèvres maquiller pour l'occasion remuant de manière exquise.

Captivante

Sont regards s'illumina, puis elle se mit à danser suivant la mélodie qui se fit plus rythmé mais sensuel, elle ondulait son bassin sans pour autant bouger le haut de son corps comme si chaque partie d'elle-même était indépendantes de sa volonté et ne bougeait que pour suivre le son joué.

Elle bougeait et dansait bercer par la musique, puis elle commença à se caressait doucement dans une demande silencieuse, implicite, sollicitant un homme de venir taire ses sensations qui l'asseyait, demandant sans s'en rendre compte qu'on vienne mettre fin à son supplice, suppliant qu'on vienne la satisfaire.

Excitante

Puis elle se laissa tombé sur le sol, allongés sur le dos, de tout son long, le souffle court ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, entièrement passif.

Soumise

Ses jambes bougèrent pour finalement se replier un minimum, elle bougeait la tête de droite à gauche en chantant toujours cette mélodie ondulant son corps, roulant son bassin et tournoyant sa poitrine toute en bloquant suivant les sons précédent la fin de la complainte, ses seins sautillant selon la force du blocage exerçait.

Luxure

La sueur sur sa peau blanche luisant dans la lumière tamisée faisant collées le kimono, épousant chacune de ses formes, faisant coller ses mèches ébène sur son front puis elle se cambra, ouvrant les yeux embuaient de manque et d'inassouvissement.

Sexe

Puis la musique s'atténua diminuant, la jeune femme resta allongée sur le sol on pu alors entendre son souffle cour que l'on ne percevait que par les mouvements que produisait son torse lorsqu'elle respirait.

Puis la musique s'arrêta entièrement la laissant le rouge aux joues, le souffle court.

* * *

Nesaga & Sanega : sa y est on y est

Sanega : ENFIN !!!! C'est pas trop tôt j'en avais marre d'être sur la touche

Nesaga : roooooooooohhhh c'est bon !!! Mais je dois avouer que j'apprécie ce chapitre

Sanega : Et encore attend de voir la suite de l'histoire

Sasuke : hum je suis pressé de voir la suite

Sanega : kukuku tu vas être ravie

Sasuke : hum ? J'espère pour toi

Sanega : hn ?! Pour qui tu te prends Uchiwa pour me donner des ordres!!! Continue et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver !!!!

Sasuke : j'attends

Nesaga : bon Sanega est occupé alors reviews please


End file.
